Roman II: Deviants
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Back from popular demand, another installment of the Roman Series. I guess it's a series now. Anyway... Roman thinks good ol' H-H-H is a prick and a right pain in the ass. So, he and Tierra decide to "kill him with kindness" and leave him a rather interesting gift in his office. WARNING: SMUT, DADDY KINK... Ya know.. my regular M.O.


**I made no money from this. For entertainment purposes only. Roman Reigns and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE.**

 **A/N:** **Due to popular demand, this is a sequel one-shot to my previous work** _ **Roman**_ **. Enjoy, my lovelies.**

 **WARNING:** **Raunchy sex, raunchier language, Daddy kink**

"Be quiet baby girl. We can't be too loud or else we'll get caught. And if we get caught, Daddy'll get in trouble. And you don't want that, do you?"

It took a moment, but after registering what Roman was saying, the whimpering Tierra slowly shook her her head no. Not surprisingly, it is actually very difficult to focus when your kinky, vengeful boyfriend has you butt naked... his fingers pumping swiftly in and out of you….on top of your boss' desk….with aforementioned boss in a meeting the next room over. Even still, Roman smirked wolfishly when Tierra let out a small cry when he began to rub directly on her G-spot, his fingers brushing over it roughly. Tierra arched her back and threw her head back against the desk, exposing her graceful neck to Roman's greedy mouth. He nipped and suckled there, knowing how sensitive she was.

" _Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhh, Daddy…. I-I'm g-gonna c-c-c-cummmm…"_ Tierra moaned, battling giving into the sensations and trying to get away from them. Roman was too damn intense sometimes.

"Oh no. Not yet, my beautiful girl. Don't you dare cum or else…" He muttered against her skin, grinning when she shivered, "I'll have to punish you, baby." Tierra felt her toes curl.

"O-okay, Daddy…" He renewed the thrusting of his fingers, plunging them in and out of Tierra's gushing pussy. Her bucking hips told him she was close, and that's where he wanted her. Right on the edge, so he slowed down. " _Uhhhnnn nooo no no please...please don't stop…"_ Tierra begged breathily, but Roman didn't change his languid pace.

"You like this, don't you? You love me dominating you. You love for me to tie your ass down to my bed and fuck you until you pass out. To spank your ass red and tender", He quickened the pace of his thrusting fingers, feeling Tierra clawing at his back, almost trying to tear his blazer off of him, "Well guess what, baby? I love it too. I love fucking this tight pussy, owning it, marking it with my cum. Making sure you know that your pussy belongs to me alone."

" _Oh God! Daddy, pleeeaassse, I need to-to c-cum.. I need it, I need, I need it, I neeeeeed it, s-s-so ba-had!_ " Tierra sputtered, her breathing shaky, chest heaving. But Roman continued on, actively ignoring her pleas, as he kissed up her neck to tug at her earlobe with his teeth. He whispered heatedly in her ear.

"I love how innocent you are, baby girl. I love making you filthy with my oh so sinful ways." He slowed back down. Tierra keened loudly, hips arching towards the meaty fingers, desperate for friction. "And God knows I love to abuse your tight, wet hole. I love how easily you cum. I love making you cum until it fucking _hurts_. I love how your pussy juices drip down your thighs just for me, kitten. Mmmm, God you're sopping wet. You bad girl, you're making such a mess all over Hunter's desk." He smirked devilishly, clearly enjoying himself.

Tierra felt tears prick her eyes as Roman continued his edging tease. She couldn't take much more. She squirmed and bucked under Roman. She was so close to going over the edge. So very very close.

" _Oh Daddy! Please please please please please pleeeeeeaassse! I can't-I c-can't.._ " She begged, clawing at the offending hand. In turn, Roman took her hand and pinned it down against the desk. " _Aahhhhaaa pleeeease!_ " Tierra whined, legs severely trembling at either side of Roman. It was _too fucking much._ Tierra tried squirming away from Roman and closing her legs, so she could get a break from the torment, but Roman wasn't having it. Letting go of her hand, Roman used his free arm to pull her back to the edge of the large desk and splayed his large hand on her belly, caressing the toned muscles.

"Oh, baby. I haven't even fucked you with my cock yet and you're already running?" He hummed. "I guess we still need to work on your stamina." He said all this casually as he began to quickly fuck her with his fingers.

" _D-daddy...please, I-I can't hold ba-ack anymore. Please let me cummm...please?_ " She begged again, looking up at him with desperate eyes. She raked her nails down Hunter's desk, trying to find purchase against Roman's onslaught. He was gonna kill her or drive her insane or both at this rate. Her legs had gone numb and her vision blurry with tears.

" _Ohhh, Daddy plea- tch!_ " She choked.

Tierra bit back a scream when Roman began to flick his thumb over her clit while he fingered her. Every flick sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and sent her closer to the point of no return. Next thing she knew, Roman had fully descended on her, hooking an arm around the back of her neck, pulling her into his body, hooking her right leg around his waist. And then he was back to whispering sensually into her sensitive ears, sending her rolling as the rumbling baritone overrode her senses.

"God-fucking-damn, you're wet. Fuck, baby, listen to your pussy sing for Daddy." He paused, breathing raggedly, and pressed their foreheads together, listening to the slick, squelching sounds of him finger fucking Tierra.

" _Oh myyy Gaahhdd…_ " She mewled, her brow furrowed, hips undulating on Roman's fingers. The man in question set his all consuming, lustful gaze on her, burning her skin with it.

"You've got me so fucking hard, baby. God… I'm going to fuck the shit out of you. Oh baby girl, you don't even know. You're going be fucking _limping_ out of here."

Tierra was too dazed and breathless to attempt to respond. She bit her lip and whimpered. She had no choice but to give into Roman's demanding urges. Tierra shakily gripped the lapels of Roman's blazer tightly and nuzzled the crook of his neck, moaning incoherently. She waited for her daddy to make her cum.

"That's right, baby. Let go. Give it all to me, baby. I'm gonna make you cum now. Cum, baby. Cum right now." He growled.

Tierra obeyed, cumming on command with a high pitched scream that was quickly muffled by Roman with a kiss. She quaked like a leaf in the wind, splintering into what felt like a million little pieces. " _Ffffuuucck!_ " Her breath felt caught in her chest as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her.

"Fucking hell. That's hot." Roman whispered, dragging his gaze up and down her body, pausing at the junction of her thighs, where his hand continually worked her over, causing her body to jolt and jerk. "You're unbelievably tight. You have such a greedy pussy, trying to suck my fingers inside."

Roman pulled his fingers from Tierra's contracting pussy, but tightened his hold around her neck. He incidentally brushed his swollen crotch against the edge of the desk and hissed. He was so hard, it fucking hurt. Tierra never failed to get that reaction from him. Roman couldn't wait to bury himself inside of her. He brought his dripping fingers up to his mouth and sucked Tierra's juices off of them, moaning.

" _Fuuuuck_. Oh, baby, no more waiting. I need you. Right now." Roman hastily flipped Tierra's limp body over onto her belly. He squeezed the plump asscheeks, giving each a firm smack. "Goddamn, baby, so fuckin' sexy." He rasped as she whimpered softly. Roman gripped her hips tightly and dragged her down the desk to meet his own, rubbing his cloth covered crotch against her ass, making them both groan. He quickly unzipped his pants, freeing his aching cock. He rubbed the fat head over entrance before slowly pushing in. Tierra whined as Roman split her open with his thickness.

" _Uuuuuuhhh fuck...so big…_."

"Fuck yeah." Roman growled, throwing his head back. He stilled, enjoying the feeling of Tierra's pussy contracting around his cock. He splayed his large hand over her lower back, and pulled out before pushing back in slowly, making Tierra groan. "God-fucking-damn that's some good shit. Oh, kitten… You're pussy is perfect."

"Daddy, please...please fuck me." Tierra wiggled her hips as a sign of her readiness to be fucked properly. Being fingered until she came by her dominant, brute of a boyfriend only whet her appetite. When she had become such a slut for Roman's big cock, she'll never know, but she did know the man was like a fucking drug in her system. She just couldn't get enough.

"Ask and you shall receive, baby." He said with a smirk and quickening the pace of his thrusts. Tierra had come a long way since their first tie together. Being the bastard he was, he did get off a little on the fact that he frightened her back then, but he wanted more than anything for her to trust him. Now the only thing that's scared his little sex kitten was his capabilities in the bedroom. And he liked it that way.

Roman planted his feet, locked his hands on Tierra's hips and began fucking her with vigor. The caveman inside him preened when Tierra began crying out his name in ecstasy. He angled his thrusts ever so slightly so that he could hit her G-Spot head on, loving how she struggled to keep quiet when all she wanted to do was scream.

" _Ohhhh..ohhhh fuuuuckkk…_ ", she squirmed and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood when Roman caught her with a particularly punishing thrust, " Oh my-... Daddy, I'm gonna c-cum."

"Mmhhmm, good girl, squirt all over this big dick." He growled, pistoning into her. He landed a smack to her ass, bringing her over the edge.

Tierra jerked before seizing up as her orgasm tore through her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her legs shook uncontrollably as Roman fucked her through her orgasm. She reached back, grabbing Roman's wrist tightly as he abused her sensitive pussy with his cock.

Suddenly, they both heard vibrating. Roman's phone was buzzing near Tierra's head. Feeling particularly evil, Roman had a fun idea.

"Answer it." He said, never stopping his thrusts.

"W-what?"

"Pick up the phone and talk."

"But-"

"Now." He said, forcing more than half his eleven inch dick inside Tierra.

" _Okay!_ Okay, Daddy….okay.." She sobbed, breathless. She slid the phone over and swiped the screen, taking no notice of who it was. "Hu-hello?"

" **Uh… Roman?"**

Roman slightly quickened his pace and Tierra clenched her fist around the phone, trying to collect some civilized semblance to respond.

"N-no, it's Tierra."

" **Oh, it's Jimmy. Y'all almost done in there, cuz I think the meeting is almost over."** Jimmy peeped through the window and saw some WWE officials begin to pack their things. " **Yeah they definitely 'bout to dip."** Jimmy heard a squeak through the receiver and looked at his phone, then at Jey (who shrugged) and then back at the phone. " **Uhhh, you good, fam?"**

"Oh fu-.. Yuh-yeah", she stuttered, "Uh-huh, I'm fine." Tierra dropped her head against the table, whimpering as Roman brought her to the edge once again. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks as her buildup became stronger and stronger. Roman roughly manipulated her clit as he fucked into her wildly.

" **Uhh right. Where's Roman? Why he ain't pick up the phone?"**

"H-he, he i-iiiss...Oh _fuck!_ " She dropped the phone and tensed as she came again. " _Daddy, daddy, daddy…_ "

Roman reached over and picked up the phone, still pumping Tierra. He heard a concerned Jimmy still on the line.

" **Hello? T, you there, girl? You good?"**

"She's just f _ine_ , uce, we're a little busy at the moment. Thanks for the update." Roman responded briefly, his voice rough and out of breath. He hung up on the twins.

 **...**

Jimmy and Jey just stared at Jimmy's phone unamused.

"Ah see, they nasty."

"Freak nasty."

"Let's go, uce."

 **...**

Roman slowly pulled his still hard dick out of Tierra, making her keen wantonly.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get again later. 'Till then get on your knees and suck Daddy off real good."

Shakily, Tierra maneuvered herself off the desk and onto the carpet. Immediately, she set to work sucking on the bulbous head and jerking Roman's shaft. Said man groaned and placed his hand on the back of her head, urging her to take him deeper into her mouth.

"Come on kitten, swallow down s'more", he cursed when she did just that, "Yeah, baby, that's good. Suck me harder, Tierra."

Tierra, being so used to having Roman call her pet names, blushed when he used her actual one. She began to hum around the few inches of meat in her mouth. Roman felt a lightning bolt go up his spine and his knees went a little weak.

"Fuck fuck fuck… Cup my balls, kitten…. Yeah just like that, squeeze 'em a lil'...Mmm fuck I'm close." Roman snarled as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Roman gripped Tierra's head with both hands and began to rut into her mouth. "Just open those pretty lips up, Tierra. Yeah, baby, just open your mouth..Oh God your mouth…" Roman's breathing got heavier and he grunted as he fucked Tierra's mouth, gagging her a bit. He would've eased up, if he hadn't seen her touching herself as he fucked her throat. "Look at me, Tierra. Lemme see those eyes, baby girl." She painted the perfect scene. His little submissive kitten watching him watch her getting skullfucked and playing with herself. He stiffened as he felt his cum rising almost painfully up his shaft. "Oh fuck. Oh shit, I'm cumming!" He pulled his cock out of her mouth quickly and jerked himself to completion all over Hunter's desk and onto the floor. All the while, Tierra ran her hand up and down his contracting abdominals and tweaking his nipple, and lapping at his oozing cock.

After Roman had come down, he looked lovingly at Tierra before pulling her up to sit on the not soiled part of Hunter's desk and kissing the life out of her.

"What was that for?" She asked, drunk off his kiss.

"For being so damn perfect. I know you didn't wanna do this, but you still did it for me."

"Yeah well, Hunter's a prick and that was freakin' exhilarating. Scary as shit, but fuckin' awesome." She said smiling at him. Roman pecked her on the lips again.

"So perfect. Alright we gotta get outta here before Hunter comes in here and fires our asses." 

**...**

"What a damn day." Hunter groaned as he opened the door to his office. He stood in the doorway and flipped on the lights. His face went as red as a tomato in anger as he saw the files he had alphabetized earlier in the day torn, wrinkled and thrown onto the floor. He walked to his desk and saw fingernail shaped gouges and scratches across his desk and a white substance he was all too familiar with saturating the wood. Just before he was about to blow up, he saw in the corner of the room nearest him a torn up women's "One Against All" t-shirt.

 **A/N:** **No. I'm not dead.**


End file.
